


Как звери гору до неба строили

by WTF Ural 2021 (Ural)



Series: Нерейтинговые тексты команды WTF Ural 2021 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Folklore, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Ural 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, legend
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ural/pseuds/WTF%20Ural%202021
Summary: Смотрели звери вокруг — и радовались. Смотрели на Солнце в поднебесье — и радовались еще больше. А однажды задумались: если внизу так хорошо, то наверху, где Солнце, еще лучше! И захотели посмотреть, как на небе все устроено. Стали судить да рядить, как туда добраться — и придумали! Решили из камней построить такую высокую гору, чтобы до неба доставала, — и, не мешкая, приступили к работе.
Series: Нерейтинговые тексты команды WTF Ural 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134053
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Как звери гору до неба строили

**Author's Note:**

> Как появилась гора Манарага и один из самых распространенных сюжетов пермского звериного стиля.
> 
> Примечание в конце текста — спойлер.

    

Видишь гору? На что она похожа?

Верно. На медвежью лапу. Это она и есть.

Где медведь, спрашиваешь? А как по-твоему?

Правильно рассуждаешь! В земле он. Снаружи только лапа торчит. И провалился медведь за дело.

За какое, спрашиваешь? Это долгая история.

***  
Давным-давно, в незапамятные времена, на земле людей не было — только звери, птицы и прочая живность.

Солнце в ту пору светило не так, как сейчас, а жарче и дольше — мы такое видим только в самые длинные дни лета, а тогда иначе не случалось. Ну и росло все целый год, как летом, — и травы, и цветы, и ягоды, и грибы. Листья с деревьев вообще никогда не опадали. Благодать!

Всему живому раздолье было, вот и вырастало оно огромным — гораздо больше, чем сейчас. Сам видишь, какой величины медвежья лапа — можно представить, каков весь медведь.

А еще в ту пору никто никого не ел: каждому хватало того, что росло на земле, на ветках, под землей и в воде. Все дружно жили: волк с косулей, лиса с зайцем, куница с белкой.

А самыми большими — и ростом, и духом, и в дружбе — были медведь с лосем. Крепкие, добрые, веселые — всем помогали и еду искать, и детишек выращивать. А еще через реки и горы остальных зверей перетаскивали: кто мог, садился на спину лося, а остальных медведь в лапах переносил. Благодать!

Может, они и поныне бы так жили, но бесконечное счастье — это не всегда хорошо.

Смотрели звери вокруг — и радовались. Смотрели на Солнце в поднебесье — и радовались еще больше. А однажды задумались: если внизу так хорошо, то наверху еще лучше! И захотели посмотреть, как там все устроено.

Попробовали допрыгнуть до неба с самых высоких гор. Пытались и зайцы, и белки, и даже медведь — ничего не вышло.

Собрались звери все вместе. Стали судить да рядить, как к Солнцу в гости попасть, — и придумали!

Решили из камней построить такую высокую гору, чтобы до неба доставала, — и, не мешкая, приступили к работе.

Кто посильнее — олени, волки, кабаны, рыси, косули, лисы — на спинах таскал в условленное место камни для горы. Больше всех, конечно, медведь с лосем старались: они ведь самые могучие.

Звери, которым сил не хватало тяжести поднимать, иначе помогали. Белки ягоды собирали и шишки лущили, ежи грибы на свои иголки накалывали, птицы травы и цветы рвали, пчелы мед с цветков собирали — и всю еду приносили к подножию строящейся горы. Всем корма хватало вдоволь, никто не голодал.

А те, кто не мог даже еду заготавливать, иначе друзей поддерживали. Мелкие птахи песни пели, кузнечики стрекотали, жабы квакали, комары звенели — весело работа шла!

Так что у каждого дело было, и работа спорилась. С каждым днем гора все выше вырастала — до неба уже рукой подать.

Смотрели на это звери — и радовались.

***  
И никто из них не задумался, хочет ли Солнце видеть у себя на небесах такую ораву незваных гостей.

А оно не хотело.

И не только потому, что гостей не любило, а еще и потому, что знало: обитателям нашего мира на небе не выжить. Умрут, как только поднимутся! Там все другое, для жизни зверей не приспособленное.

Задумалось Солнце, как остановить неразумных. И говорило с ними, и кричало, и знаки подавало — не понимали! Не знало Солнце языка зверей, а они не знали его язык, вот и продолжали строить гору себе на погибель.

Осерчало Солнце — и решило впредь надолго на небе не задерживаться и побыстрее за горизонт уходить. Думало, хоть так образумит горе-строителей.

Сначала Солнце только чуть-чуть меньше прежнего на небе оставалось. А когда стало понятно, что на зверей это не действует, — почти прекратило на небо выходить; большую часть времени за горизонтом отсиживалось.

***  
Звери, которые гору строили, конечно, заметили странное поведение Солнца. Как тут не заметить! Намного холоднее стало. Трав, грибов и ягод теперь росло гораздо меньше, чем прежде. А ночь, которая раньше длилась всего ничего, нынче оказалась намного длиннее дня.

Вот только поняли все это звери неправильно. Решили: раз уж Солнце теперь надолго на небе не задерживается — надо поскорее гору достроить, ведь там, наверху, всегда тепло, светло и еды вдоволь. Нужно только немного постараться, добраться до неба — и все будет как прежде и даже лучше.

Сказано — сделано. Но тут уж не до веселья стало, не до песен. Даже самая мелкая живность начала еду добывать. Вот только ее с каждым днем все меньше находилось.

И каждый вечер, как еду делили, стали звери спорить, кому она больше нужна.

Большие кричат:

— Мы камни укладываем! Нам силы требуются! Не накормите нас — так и не достроим гору. Тогда все умрем!

Малые в ответ пищат:

— Вы вон какие здоровущие! Поголодаете немного — не умрете. А у нас силенок мало. Погибнем с голодухи — кто вам еду добывать станет?!..

Только лось с медведем помалкивали. Знали — хватит у них сил всю еду себе забрать, только это неправильно. Нельзя так с братьями! Поэтому молча голод терпели и брали только ту часть, что им выделяли. Остальные звери глядели на медведя с лосем — и требовали свою долю хоть ненамного, да потише, чем могли бы.

***  
Но это все еще полбеды было. Беда пришла, когда один за другим начали пропадать мелкие звери.

Утром смотрят — вроде все на месте. А на вечерней дележке еды то зайца, то белки, то куропатки не досчитаются.

Что такое смерть, звери и тогда знали. Поначалу думали — может, от голода или от холода братья погибли. Горевали, конечно, но надеялись, что скоро гору построят — и тогда все на небо уйдут, в тепло и благодать.

***  
Вот только ни одну тайну невозможно спрятать на веки вечные.

Одним холодным дождливым днем прибежала к подножию строящейся горы косуля с разорванным в кровь боком и закричала диким голосом:

— Друзья! Медведь на меня напал! Хотел меня убить и съесть!

Все всполошились, конечно: дело-то неслыханное!

Оглянулись — а медведя-то и вправду нигде нет. Сказал, что пойдет к реке водички испить, — и исчез надолго.

Стали у косули спрашивать, что да как. Она и рассказала все без утайки:

— Пошла я к реке — пить захотелось. Наклонилась к воде — это меня и спасло, потому что увидела отражение медведя, который на меня бросился. Отпрыгнула я — потому и жива осталась. Если бы с места не двинулась, медведь бы меня сразу убил, а так только поранил. Я отбежала и крикнула: «Что ты делаешь?! Мы же все одной крови!» А он в ответ пробурчал: «Мне еды не хватает! Голод мучает так, что жизни нет никакой! А я самый сильный из вас! Если умру — гору вы без меня не достроите, так что все погибнете!» Я бежать бросилась, а он — в погоню. Но успела, сами видите. Не догнал меня…

И заплакала.

Зашумели, загалдели звери и птицы. Страшно поверить, что самый сильный из них мог убивать своих братьев. О таком даже думать не хотелось!

Но в последнее время многие звери пропали, причем именно те, кому трудно было за себя постоять. Куда же они делись?!..

Вспомнили и то, что если лось на голод и слабость не жаловался никогда, то медведь — только поначалу. А потом перестал — и даже, наоборот, начал своей долей сухой травы и сырых веток с другими зверями делиться. За это медведя все вдвойне зауважали — а эвон оно как на самом-то деле оказалось…

Всем зверям тяжко было признать, что один из них — убийца, но особенно худо пришлось лосю. Именно он с медведем больше всех дружил. Немного есть вещей страшнее, чем о друге такое узнать.

***  
Тут к подножию недостроенной горы медведь пришел. Косуля за другими зверями спряталась, вот он ее и не заметил. Спросил весело:

— Что приуныли, друзья? Понимаю — голодно всем и холодно. Но надо терпеть. Совсем недолго осталось! Вот достроим гору, поднимемся в небо — и заживем лучше прежнего. Берите пример с меня! Я самый большой из вас, так что от голода очень сильно мучаюсь. Но не горюю, а прилежно работаю.

От такой наглости звери просто оторопели. Первым лось опомнился. Сказал жестко:

— Еще бы ты горевал! Ты ведь убиваешь и ешь тех, кто слабее тебя! 

В первый миг медведь растерялся, но спохватился:

— Я смотрю, ты совсем с голодухи сдурел! С чего ты взял такую глупость?!

Тут косуля из-за спин других зверей вышла, повернулась к медведю окровавленным боком и сказала спокойно:

— Лось от меня обо всем узнал. Ты думал — я погибла, кровью истекла. А я жива осталась — и тебя обвиняю!

Медведь снова на миг опешил, но быстро опомнился и заорал:

— Ты врешь! Не верьте ей, братья! Эта дрянь всегда меня ненавидела! Поранилась где-то — и на меня решила вину свалить! — Увидев, что звери колеблются, заговорил проникновенно: — Братья! Вспомните, как я на строительстве горы горбачусь. Больше любого из вас делаю! Ради общего блага стараюсь! Как может убивать тот, кто себя не жалеет во имя счастья каждого из вас?!..

Зашумели звери, задумались. И в самом деле, невозможно вообразить, что самый сильный из них, главная надежда на избавление от бед, способен убийцей стать.

— А тебе точно не померещилось? — спросил косулю заяц. — Может, туча в воде отразилась, а ты ее за медведя приняла? А поранилась, когда резко отпрыгивала…

Вспыхнули гневом глаза косули, но ответила она спокойно:

— Я ни от одного своего слова не отступаюсь. Если надо — и на небе, перед Солнцем, все повторю.

— Не верьте ей! — заорал медведь. — Она все врет!

Звери зашумели пуще прежнего. Спорили и рассуждали долго.

А когда стихли ненадолго, вдруг ворон закаркал:

— Кар-р-р, медведь! Вер-рю я, что ты невиновен! Но что за кр-расные пятна у тебя на мор-рде?! Почему они так на кр-ровь похожи?!

И вот тут — хоть и не было на медвежьей морде никаких пятен — он испугался. Зарычал:

— Где?! Где?!

И лапами начал морду тереть.

Все поняли звери. Загудели зло — и начали на медведя надвигаться.

Тот отступать стал. Понял — больше никого обмануть не удастся.

— Стойте! — вдруг закричал лось, перекрывая шум. — Прежде чем что-то делать, надо подумать! В том, что медведь виновен, сомнений больше нет. Но как наказать его за злодейство?!..

Остановились звери, задумались. Снова зашумели.

Медведь, заметив это, попытался скрыться, но ворон за ним приглядывал— и прокаркал тревогу.

Лось и другие самые сильные звери — олени, волки, кабаны, рыси — медведя со всех сторон окружили. Прорывать заслон он побоялся: понял, что сбежать не сможет. Даже если сильно всех опередит — птицы с высоты увидят и преследователям путь укажут. Вот и остался стоять, вполголоса жалуясь на несправедливость братьев.

Звери стали рассуждать, что с убийцей делать. Тут и оказалось, что голод не только медведя повредил.

Волки, рыси, лисы, соболи, куницы и даже мудрые вороны сказали, что убийцу надо убить, а его мясо — съесть. Тогда от убийства никаких следов не останется, оно исчезнет навсегда и все будет как прежде.

Лось, олени, косули, лани, зайцы, мыши и большинство птиц с этим не согласились. Понимали, хоть и не говорили напрямую, что если сильные звери хоть один раз мясо попробуют, то на этом не остановятся. А когда медведя съедят — за кого потом примутся?!..

Поэтому лось и те, кто думал, как он, говорили, что медведя надо просто прогнать подальше и запретить возвращаться.

Ворон, услышав это, рассмеялся:

— Вы думаете, медведь послушается запр-рета? Как бы не так! Будет возвр-ращаться р-раз за р-разом — и убивать вас, дур-раков!..

— Не буду! — заорал медведь. — Обещаю!

— Будет-будет-будет! — прокаркал ворон — и ринулся в атаку.

Запрыгнул на загривок медведю и начал клювом по его голове долбить.

Волки тоже к медведю бросились — спину и брюхо рвать стали.

Рыси запрыгнули на загривок медведю и принялись когтить ему спину.

Соболи, куницы и прочие подбежали с осторожностью и начали ноги медведю грызть.

— Остановитесь! — кричал лось, но никто не слушал.

Хотел он на помощь броситься, но косуля остановила. Сказала тихо:

— Бесполезно. Они есть хотят! Вмешаешься — тебя тоже порвут.

Замер лось. Задумался.

Тем временем звери повалили медведя на землю. Заспорили, кто ему горло перегрызет.

Совсем уж решился лось броситься на помощь бывшему другу, как у подножия недостроенной горы Солнце появилось — и все замерли.

***  
Все это время Солнце смотрело на зверей, пытаясь понять, о чем у них спор. Когда наконец разобралось — так возмутилось, что нашло силы принять земной облик, спуститься на землю и заговорить на понятном им языке:

— Эх! — сказало оно. — Какие же вы никчемные! Жили привольно, никаких бед не зная, — зачем-то решили на небо забраться, хотя там сразу же погибли бы. Предупреждений моих не поняли — а ведь я старалось! Холод и голод узнали — начали своих братьев убивать, чтобы их мясом насытиться. Скучно и противно мне смотреть на вас! Даже светить вам не хочется!

Не сразу звери узнали Солнце. А когда поняли, кто перед ними, — растерялись.

Первым лось опомнился:

— Правильно ты говоришь, владыка, — сказал он. — Никчемные мы! Счастье не ценим, в горе быстро себя теряем. И не можем понять, что нам с убийцей делать. Смилуйся над нами, Владыка! Посоветуй, как поступить с медведем!

Закончив речь, склонился он перед Солнцем.

— Освободите медведя! — сказало Солнце. — Пусть идет куда хочет!

Услышав это, многие звери недовольно зашумели. Но волю Солнца, понятное дело, нарушить не осмелились. Расступились в разные стороны.

Медведь, кряхтя, поднялся с земли. Оглянулся. Понял, что никто его преследовать не будет.

Отбежал в сторону и рассмеялся:

— Эх вы, дураки! Нравится вам голодать — и дальше голодайте! А я теперь всегда сытым буду, так и знайте. Жрать вас стану без всякой жалости! Клянусь! Пусть Земля будет мне в том свидетельницей!

И поднял вверх лапу в подтверждение своей клятвы.

Нахмурилось Солнце — и задрожала земля. Провалилась она под медведем — и рухнул он в пропасть. Только одна поднятая лапа и осталась.

Но на этом земля не успокоилась. Продолжила трястись — и разметала повсюду обломки недостроенной горы. Перепуганные звери бросились кто куда.

Только лось никуда не побежал, а остался рядом с Солнцем, хоть и испугался, конечно.

Взглянуло оно на него — и улыбнулось:

— Смелый ты! Что боишься — знаю, не возражай. Но смел не тот, кто лишен страха, а тот, кто умеет его преодолевать. И то, что ты, будучи так же велик и силен, как медведь, не стал никого убивать, а голодал, но честно работал ради общего счастья, я тоже знаю, как и то, что ты почти решился броситься на помощь бывшему другу. В награду за все это увидишь небо, куда так рвался, но ненадолго: обитателям вашего мира там жить нельзя.

***  
Солнце слово свое сдержало. Побывал лось на небе — и с тех пор небесным зверем почитается.

А на земле прежний порядок так и не вернулся. Солнце теперь только недолго летом внимательно на нас смотрит, а в остальное время чаще за горизонтом прячется, чем в здешних краях бывает.

Звери тоже не исправились. Волки, рыси, вороны и другие хищные звери и птицы теперь мясом питаются — и убивают своих братьев, с которыми раньше дружили.

А о медведе особый разговор. Умолил лось Солнце помиловать своего бывшего друга. Оно согласилось, но поставило жесткие условия.

Убивать зверей медведь не перестал — но и телом, и разумом проводит на земле только полгода. Остальные полгода медведь телом на земле остается, а духом уходит под землю и в это время никому зла не причиняет.

А лапа того самого медведя по-прежнему над землей торчит — в напоминание всем, кто помнит.

Еще одна перемена — теперь и медведи, и лоси, и все остальные звери гораздо меньше, чем были прежде. Оно и понятно. Хищникам приходится побегать, чтобы жертву убить: тут не раздобреешь. А растительной пищи сейчас гораздо меньше, чем раньше, и она кормит только сравнительно небольших животных. А лось так велик, потому что его Солнце любит…

***  
Вот такую историю мне старики сказывали. Еще говорили они, что, разочаровавшись в зверях, Солнце людей создало и теперь на нас смотрит чаще, чем на других обитателей земли.

По-моему, так оно и есть. Жаль, многие люди об этом не задумываются — и обманывают, и воруют, и убивают.

Если не хотите, чтобы Солнце на нас обиделось, как когда-то на зверей, — живите по совести! А то рассердится оно — и сами не заметим, как в карликов превратимся. Не знаю, как вам, а лично мне такого не хочется.

  


  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Один из самых распространенных сюжетов пермского звериного стиля — борьба зверей и птиц с медведем.


End file.
